(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as computers may be provided with external add-on devices that perform information processing using hardware, and information processing may be performed by such external devices to speed up information processing.
In addition, when information processing is performed by an external device, concurrent writing and reading of data to and from a memory of the external device allows efficient use of the external device. In this case, data may be written to and read from the same memory or the like.